Fusing parts
Sometimes when you kill the Infected Leader, he might drop a none part, and thats should be good, because then you can fuse with anyone (fuse with a weapon, with a skill, with a spawn and with a passive) often it works, sometimes don't work. If you see the shellcore on ([http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUPc6ACCPug]) see all his parts and when you find a missile with a part (like when you buy the beam 1 on the trader on haven 3) that's say is a "fusion part" ''The advantages Kill a shellcore that might give you a none part. In this case, only 3 :Th Infected Leader (AKA: The Boss), The Infected Fighter, and the Southern Missie core. The most advantage to fuse with anything is the part which is at the bottom, in the middle (Infected Leader). It's say if you fuse that part with an another part from the Leader (Not none part) it should work.Or you can fuse with another part that you buy. Example: + On ep 2 there are 4 or 2 none parts, on ep 1, 7 none parts. ___________ <-- equal Bullet 1 (form top left). Also can be a part size L with a bullet 2(size M bullet 2 + size L none) Fuse Table Rare parts'' Sometimes we fuse rare parts like Size S Heavy Drone, Size M Regen 3, Etc. And sometimes we can get a better ship. So remember, fusing parts is the best choice to do it, also if you kill the shellcore on Flagship on the challenge sector and it drops a part, that part was fused with someone. Another one, at the left of haven 5 there are 3 sectors (not battlezones) in the middle, you can see 2 types of shellcores, the first its like a cube and the other is the commander of the center and lower battlezone. The cube shellcore has: Size M Beam 2, Size M Bullet 2, Size M Counter drone, Size S Command 2, Size S Energy Regen 2, Size S Shell Regen 2, Size M Speed 1. A bad photo caught by the camera (sorry guys), i will show you that you can´t get this part on ep 1, neither on ep 2, but if you want to fuse parts, you might be able to get this on the episodes 1 and 2. Instructions(on how to fuse parts) Ep 1 and ep 2 have the same ways. Episode 1 Get a none part from someone, after you got that, activate the tractor beam clicking it and bring to your yard, then click on the X button after clicking " i want to change my shell configuration. " on the yard (the X button is at the top right of the screen), click it and then buy on the trader or get an another part (not none part) from shellcores. When get it, bring it to the yard, you will see, the last part what you bring was a none part, but if you bring the next part (skill,or weapon), the none part transformed in a skill or a weapon, (you can repeat the sequence, after the second part was transformed to a none part, you can get more parts from enemies or buy). You can fuse a big part to a small part (obviously a none part). Episode 2 It's the same as the instructions of episode 1. But you can fuse Spawns and Passives too Known Shellcores with none parts: (Episode 2) The Infected Leader The Infected Fighter The Southern Missile Core Increasing the strength and strength's allies (This does not give information about "Fusing Parts") on episode 1 This doesn't give information about "Fusing Parts", but this actually works. The enemy Cruiser on "Epsilon" it has a damage boost 1 and a command 2, in this case, he increased his strength and the strength's allies and the turrets. That worked on me, i put a command 2 first, and then the damage boost 1. If you want to repeat the sequence, you will be more powerful, well, for the allies and the bases.Category:Suspicious Pages